


Glimpses of Middle-earth

by lindahoyland



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindahoyland/pseuds/lindahoyland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A selection of very diverse drabbles and short pieces written for the<br/>2012 BTME challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimpses of Middle-earth

Glimpses of Middle-earth by Linda Hoyland

B2MeM Challenge FourWords1 smith, consonance,cradle,mantle

Format: drabble

Genre: romance

Rating: G

Warnings: none

Characters: Fëanor /Nerdanel

Pairings: none

Summary: Nerdanel has a suitor

These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.

Nerdanel was never happier than when she could cast aside embroidered gown and velvet mantle for the simple garb of a smith. She loved the bright flames of the forge and the consonance of the hammer upon the anvil.

Fëanor often found reason to tarry in her smithy, his eyes hungrily watching her every move. She wondered at this, but said nothing.

One day he took her hand. "Tell me, my lady, have you ever thought of crafting a cradle?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because we would require one for our children would you but consent to be my wife."

B2MeM Challenge FourWords1 order,cascade,small, dogwood. Canon couples- Celeborn/Galadriel

Format: drabble

Genre: romance

Rating: PG13

Warnings: mild sexual content  
Characters: Celeborn /Galadriel

Pairings: Celeborn/Galadriel

Summary:A romantic moment for Celeborn and Galadriel

These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.

Galadriel loved the mallorns, resplendent in their golden finery. Celeborn preferred the humble dogwoods, bedecked with silver white petals.

"Maybe in some small way they resemble your silver tresses?" Galadriel teased, running her slender fingers through Celeborn's hair.

"Perhaps, while your hair is surpassed only by Arien's rays!" Her tresses flowed through his fingers in a cascade of gold.

"Such is the order of things my love. Would you have me burn you with my heat?"

"Gladly!" Celeborn kissed her. "But beware lest I consume you with my flame!"

"Let us then retire to our chamber to make fire together!"

The Watcher Wakes

B2MeM Challenge Beasts1- watcher in the water;Four Words- core, vulture,stratus, maim

Format: drabble

Genre: horror

Rating: PG

Warnings: none

Characters: The watcher in the Water

Pairings: none

Summary: The watcher is disturbed.

These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.

Deep, deep was the lake. So deep, that some believed it penetrated endless rocky stratum until it reached the very core of the earth. Dark, dark were the waters, no light reached far beneath the surface, nothing troubled its brooding slumbers until the Watcher came from Sirannon beneath the mountains.

The many tentacled guardian took up its new abode. Watchful as a vulture, it sought ceaselessly to maim and kill any that might disturb it. The Dwarves were no more, yet it remained ever watchful.

The rash one throws a stone, heralding the coming of he who bears the One.

 

A bit of fun for all my kind friends who supported me at BTME with their encouraging comments.  
A response to the prompts - Sage, Aragorn as wooer and Watcher in the Water.  
The plot is Cairistiona's  
Apologies to Tolkien for using his poor characters like this.  
To be sung to the tune of "She's coming round the mountain" and taken with a large pinch of salt!

"Strider, help!" cried Frodo as a long tentacle reared out of the water.

"What shall we do, Mr Strider?" Sam asked in terror.

"I believe the creature is much misunderstood," said Aragorn. "It needs wooing. I believe too, that Watchers in the Water just adore sage!" Thus saying, he took some from his pack, cast it in the water, and sang.

"Sweet Watcher in the Water, you're divine,

Dear Watcher in the Water, please be mine!

Sweet Watcher, please say I do,

O, Watcher in the Water, I love you!"

A tentacle reached towards Aragorn. It clutched a red rose.

Different in My Day  
B2MeM Four Words- gang, remarkable,blackberry, nicely

Format: drabble

Genre: humour

Rating: G

Warnings: To be taken with a large pinch of salt

Characters: Sam, the Gaffer

Pairings: none

Summary: The Gaffer dislikes Sam's new gadget

With apologies to Tolkien who owns Sam and the Gaffer

"What's that, Sam?" asked the Gaffer, staring dubiously at the small gleaming box in his son's hand. Every few minutes it emitted a piercing bleep.

"It's called a Blackberry, Dad. All the gang have them. They are quite remarkable. You can email, browse the web, and make calls on them."

The Gaffer frowned. "In my day, Sam lad, you ate a blackberry, webs belonged to spiders, and we paid calls in person. We did very nicely too. Now put that confounded box of tricks away, you've hardly touched the garden lately! Your fancy Blackberry won't grow taters for Mister Frodo!"

 

Rejection

B2MeM Four Words-exception, hospitality,sell, publish

Format: drabble

Genre: AU

Rating: G

Warnings: To be taken with a large pinch of salt

Characters: Frodo, OMC

Pairings: none

Summary: Frodo takes the Red Book to a publisher.

With apologies to Tolkien.

Could you not make an exception?" Frodo pleaded, gazing earnestly at the man behind the desk.

"I'm sorry, Mr Baggins, but in the current economic climate we cannot afford to take any risks." He pushed the thick manuscript away.

"But this is the story of how Middle-earth was saved. It needs to be told."

"Goodbye, Mr Baggins." The publisher rose to his feet, indicating the interview was over. "Do please accept our hospitality before you return home. I'm sorry we cannot publish your book, but a tale about Hobbits, Elves, Dwarves, heroic Men, and a magic Ring would never sell."

B2MeM Challenge - The Steward and his sons- brothers

Format: double drabble

Genre: General

Rating: PG

Warnings: none

Characters: Boromir, Faramir

Pairings: none

Summary: Boromir sets off for Rivendell

These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.

The morning sunlight shone brightly across the stable yard while the two brothers prepared to make their farewells.

"I wish you had let me take this errand, Boromir. Gondor can ill spare you at present."

"It is fitting that I should go, Faramir. I am the elder and hardier. Take care of father and our beloved land until I return."

Boromir had his foot in the stirrup ready to mount, but he could not go, not yet. Gesturing to a groom to hold the horse, he walked back to where Faramir stood and pulled his brother into a close embrace.

Faramir hugged him tightly. "The stars shine upon your path, my brother, until you return home safely."

"Take care, little brother. I will return before you have time to miss me."

A final embrace, then Boromir leapt on his horse and urged the animal forward. When he had gone a little way, he turned round and waved.

Faramir stood watching long after his brother had disappeared over the horizon. A dark cloud appeared, blotting out the sun.

They had been separated many times and had faced many perils, but never before had Faramir's heart been so full of foreboding.

 

B2MeM Challenge - Love in M-e- A mother's love  
Format: triple drabble

Genre: General, family  
Rating: PG

Warnings: none

Characters: Gilraen, Ivorwen, Aragorn

Pairings: Arathorn/ Gilraen

Summary: Gilraen contemplates her new born son

In loving memory MJM

These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.

My mother wraps the babe in a blanket and places him in my arms.

"You have a fine son, Gilraen," she says. "I am so proud of you, my brave girl."

She kisses my forehead and I see tears in her eyes. She rubs them and looks away."

I clutch my baby nervously. He looks so tiny and fragile. What if I drop him?

I pull aside the blanket a little and study my son. He has ten tiny fingers and ten tiny toes, a long body, and a shock of dark hair. His face is red and crumpled, just like my sister's babe was when he was born. He opens his eyes and looks at me, while one tiny fist clutches at my finger.

I am seized with such a surge of overwhelming love that it almost takes my breath away. This babe is surely the fairest creature upon Arda! Not even an Elven child could surpass his beauty! This is my child, my son, flesh of my flesh, bone of my bone and heart of my heart. I must live now for my son, protect him from all perils. I would gladly die for him, even kill for him!

He whimpers and I know at once that he is hungry. I offer him my breast and he suckles eagerly.

My mother smiles at me. "You are a natural mother," she says. "Today, new hope has been born to our people."

I gaze on my babe's innocent, contented face. Will my mother's foresight come to pass? Is my son destined for some great future? Or will he be as quickly forgotten as the other Chieftains of the Dúnedain, their names recalled only in fireside tales? I know one thing only, he will never be wanting for a mother's love.

How Not to Woo

B2MeM Challenge - Four words - buzz,half, thimble, apart; Canon couples - Pippin/Diamond  
Format: drabble

Genre: romance, humour  
Rating: G

Warnings: none

Characters: Merry, Pippin

Pairings: Pippin/Diamond

Summary: Pippin is in love.

"When we're apart, it breaks my heart, the thought of us wed, gives a buzz to my head," Pippin recited. "Oh, Merry, I'm so in love! I feel I'm only half a Hobbit without Diamond!"

"Your girth suggests otherwise," said Merry. "You will scare the poor lass away with your bad poetry. Give her a nice gift instead."

"I took your advice and she slapped me!" Pippin complained later.

"What did you give her?"

"A thimble."

"Oh foolish Pip! She thinks you are courting her to mend your shirts!"

"That's one reason, but I do love her!"

"Give her flowers."

 

Wingfoot

B2MeM Challenge - Roles and names of Aragorn - Wingfoot  
Format: drabble

Genre: general

Rating: PG

Warnings: none

Characters: Aragorn

Pairings:none

Summary: Aragorn reflects on the name Éomer gave him.

Wingfoot, Éomer calls me, would that I indeed had winged feet! My limbs are sore weary and aching, while even my Elven made boots cannot prevent every painful blister.

My heart pounds and my lungs feel as if they might burst. Every muscle and sinew throbs and aches.

Nothing would I like better than to lie down, sleep, and give my body the rest it craves, but I must run onward weary mile after weary mile. While any glimmer of hope remains, I must follow the trail until its ending.

I cannot abandon Merry and Pippin to torture and death.

B2MeM Challenge - Botany - Lotus

Format: drabble

Genre: General  
Rating: G

Warnings: none

Characters: Eowyn, OFC

Pairings: none  
These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.

 

Summary: Lady Adiva shows Eowyn some strange flowers  
“Come and see my new flowers,” Lady Adiva said to Éowyn.

Éowyn followed the Ambassador’s wife out into the gardens. Adiva led her to a fair fountain filled with beautiful blooms, which reminded Éowyn a little of tulips, save that they appeared to grow in water.

“Are they some sort of water lily?” she asked.

“Oh no, esteemed Lady Éowyn,” said Adiva. “These are lotus blossoms, one of the most revered flowers in the East. They represent beauty and purity. The gods themselves favour them. Few western eyes have beheld them.”

Éowyn smiled.“You do me great honour," she said.

 

B2MeM Challenge - Four words - vase, leech, possibility, armful  
Format: drabble  
Genre: humour  
Rating: PG

Warnings: minor injury, spider  
Characters: Frodo, Sam, Lobelia

Pairings: None

 

With apologies to Tolkien.  
Summary: Frodo is injured.

 

“Whatever’s happened, Mr Frodo?” Sam asked in alarm. “You are bleeding! Shall I send for a leech?”

“Lobelia hit me with her umbrella,” Frodo sighed, mopping the blood from a cut on his head with a handkerchief.

“What did she do that for?” asked Sam.

“I took her an armful of your best roses and a spider crawled out of one when she put them in a vase. She was certain I had put the spider there on purpose and would not entertain the possibility that it could be an accident.”

“Spider indeed! I’ll put a wasp in next time!”

 

No Greater Love

B2MeM Challenge - Four words - infidelity, new, mesmerise, classify;  
Format: drabble  
Genre: humour  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: none  
Characters: Faramir, Eowyn, Arwen  
Pairings: Faramir/ Eowyn  
Summary: Does Faramir has a rival for Eowyn's love?

"I have only just met him, but I love him, I really do!" Éowyn's eyes were alight as she spoke to Arwen.

Faramir, who was walking past, reacted in horror. Surely, his beloved wife was not guilty of infidelity?

Later he found her in the stables, gazing as if mesmerized at the new stallion her brother had sent from his herds.

"Look, Faramir!" she cried. "How do you classify such perfection? I love him!"

Faramir smiled and petted the horse, his worries forgotten. He should have known that Éowyn had no greater love than her horses. It troubled him not.

B2MeM Challenge Song lyrics - Even though you're a big strong girl the best laid plans are in your open hands. The Steward and his Sons - Seek for the sword that was broken; Tolkien's Tree- Nimloth.. Book Titles - Dead Poet's Society. Facets of Faramir - Questioner. Last Lines- - was alive but taken by the enemy.

Format: Double drabble

Genre: general,  
Rating: PG

Warnings: Total hokum to fit in my prompts until I could write something better as the Muses were being stubborn.

Characters: Faramir, Eowyn

Pairings: Faramir/ Eowyn

Summary: Faramir and Eowyn discuss poetry

These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.

"I do not understand why you are so keen on this "Dead Poets Society," said Éowyn. "You should concentrate on living poets. You are a fine poet yourself, who can write poetry of your own, rather than merely study the words of men long dead."

"Always so practical, my Éowyn!" Faramir kissed her. "Even though you're such a strong woman, the best laid plans are your open hands!"

"There you go making up poems again," said Éowyn. "It just proves what I said."

"Your words are wise," said Faramir. "I will suggest that each member of the society write a new poem and read it to the others at the next meeting we hold."

"What shall the poem be about?" asked Éowyn.

"Nimloth, of which our White Tree is a scion," said Faramir. "Or maybe about the dream Boromir and I had telling us to seek for the sword that was broken.

"Trust you to even write new poems on old lore!" said Éowyn.

"What would you have me write then?" Faramir questioned.

"Why not write one about a poisoner, who killed all the poets of old? Or maybe the poets are still alive but taken prisoner by the enemy?"

 

B2MeM Challenge The Steward and his Sons - Seek for the sword that was broken; Tolkien's Tree- Nimloth.. Facets of Faramir - Questioner. Last Lines- - was alive but taken by the enemy.

Format: 300 Word FLF

Genre: general,  
Rating: PG

Warnings: None

Characters: Faramir

Pairings: none

Summary: Faramir worries about his brother

These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.

He should have been granted the errand. It was his dream! Faramir groaned in frustration and ran his hands through his dark hair. To be fair, Boromir had dreamed the same dream, but only after Faramir had recounted it to his brother. Maybe Boromir had sensed his thoughts as they had slept alongside each other on the eve of the battle. Alternatively, had he talked in his sleep and caused his brother to dream?

Why had his father decided to send Boromir? His brother could less easily be spared. Faramir had questioned his father but received no answers. He could guess them, though. Denethor did not trust him. He knew the old lore as well as his father did.

Many swords had been broken in countless battles against the enemy as well as in kinstrife. Only one broken sword was deemed worthy of remembrance, though, Narsil, the sword of Elendil that had been shattered beneath him. His son, Isildur had pulled the broken sword from beneath his father’s body and cut the thing of which we do not speak, from the Dark Lord’s hand. Mithrandir had told him the tale.

Could it be then that some heir of Elendil’s yet lived and breathed?

Faramir thought of other dreams that he had dreamed; of the White Tree, alive and blossoming, as fair as Nimloth of old. Beside the tree had stood a man, tall and mighty as Elendil himself, wearing a crown and bearing a sceptre. Faramir had knelt to pay him homage and the King had smiled.

Months had passed, though, and there was no news of Boromir. Had some mishap befallen him? Surely he would sense if Boromir had been slain? Or what if an even worse fate had befallen him? He was alive but taken by the enemy?

B2MeM Challenge - Four words - quit, deep,lapse, coy  
Format: drabble

Genre: humour  
Rating: PG

Warnings: none  
Characters: Aragorn, Arwen  
Pairings: Aragorn/ Arwen

Summary: Arwen is annoyed with Aragorn.

Deep in thought, Aragorn pondered a knotty problem concerning affairs of state. His fidgety fingers felt in his pocket and grasped at his pipe. He took it out and looked at it longingly.

“Estel!” Arwen cried accusingly, appearing from around a corner. “I thought you had quit that nasty habit.”

“I have,” said Aragorn. “It was just a momentary lapse. He flushed like a child caught planning some mischief.

“Why so coy?” Arwen demanded crossly. “I know you want to light it. I will ensure you are not tempted again.” She seized the pipe and cast it into the fire.

 

A/n. This is AU to what I believe really happened, which is told in "Smoke gets in your eyes."

B2MeM Challenge - All Oc, all the time, an in Law  
Format: drabble

Genre: humour  
Rating: G

Warnings: none  
Characters: OMCS  
Pairings:OMC/ OFC

Summary: Gilavir has an important question to ask.

A sequel to "A Woman's Touch" at  
http://lindahoyland.livejournal.com/260146.html

“So you desire to wed my daughter?” The grizzled Ranger eyed Gilavir suspiciously. “Why?”

“She is fair as the sunrise, sweeter than honey, lovelier than-”

“I have heard on good authority that you desired a wife for the sole purpose of knitting your socks!”

Gilavir flushed. “I did once, but that was before I met your Inzilwen.”

“What if I were to tell you that her knitting skills were sadly lacking and she could not make socks if her life depended on it?”

“I should still wish to wed her.”

“You may have her then. In truth she knits well!”


End file.
